This invention relates to a process and a device for connecting/disconnecting an optical fiber with an optoelectronic component.
The process according to the invention aligns at least one optical fiber and at least one optoelectronic component in order to make a high precision assembly. This assembly may be temporary.
The optoelectronic component may be a photo-emitter, a photo-detector, another fiber, a wave guide network, and more generally any optical or electrical circuit that can be connected to an optical fiber.
Different techniques are known in prior art to align and assemble an optical fiber with an optoelectronic component. The most frequently used techniques are broken down into two distinct groups, namely xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d techniques and xe2x80x9cpassivexe2x80x9d techniques.
In an xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d technique, the alignment of the optical fiber and the optoelectronic component is done in two steps. In the first step, the optical fiber and the optoelectronic component are aligned with each other approximately. In a second step, the optical fiber and the optoelectronic component are powered to check that they actually work (optical and/or electrical supply). The precise alignment between the fiber and the component is then made by optimizing optical and/or electrical measurements. Once the optimum position has been found, the fiber and the component are fixed to each other by bonding, soldering or any other known means of mechanical support. For example, it is thus possible to align an optical fiber and a laser by measuring the light output from the laser that is coupled in the fiber.
In a xe2x80x9cpassivexe2x80x9d technique, the components to be aligned include self-alignment means. For example, this is the case for the self-alignment method using solder beads, commonly called the xe2x80x9cflip-chipxe2x80x9d method.
FIG. 1 shows a principle diagram for the self-alignment device according to prior art described in the document entitled xe2x80x9cThrough-etched silicon carriers for passive alignment of optical fibers to surface-active optoelectronic componentsxe2x80x9d (Sensors and Actuators 82 (2000), 245-248).
The device in FIG. 1 comprises an optoelectronic component 1 provided with an access port 2, an optical fiber 3 to be aligned with the access port 2, a plate 4 through which a conical hole 5 is drilled and solder beads 6.
The alignment between the fiber 3 and the access port 2 is made by inserting the fiber in the conical hole 5. The conical shape of the hole facilitates alignment between the fiber and the access port.
However, there are several disadvantages related to this technique. Firstly, it is relatively difficult to make the hole conical and the alignment precision is not as good: the precision is lower as the taper increases. Furthermore, there is no force to hold the fiber in place once the fiber has been inserted in the hole. The fiber then has to be fixed by bonding and held in place mechanically during bonding.
The invention does not have the disadvantages mentioned above.
The invention relates to a device for connecting at least one optical fiber with an optoelectronic component. The device comprises at least one housing provided with at least one mobile arm, the housing comprising:
a first zone to insert the fiber into the housing without applying any pressure on the mobile arm, the first zone being delimited by a part of the wall of the housing and by the mobile arm, and
a second zone to fix the fiber in the housing after pressure is exerted by the fiber on the mobile arm.
The invention also relates to a process for connection of at least one optical fiber with an optoelectronic component. The process comprises the following steps in sequence:
the fiber is inserted in a first zone of a housing in which there is at least one mobile arm, the fiber being inserted without applying any pressure on the mobile arm(s),
the fiber is moved towards one end of the mobile arm(s),
the optical fiber applies pressure to the end of the mobile arm(s) such that the mobile arm(s) (is) are eventually fixed in a fiber retention position in a second zone (Z2) of the housing.
The invention also relates to an attachment structure for a connector fitted with optical fibers to an optoelectronic component, the connector comprising at least one guide pin. The structure comprises at least one housing provided with at least one mobile arm, the housing comprising:
a first zone to insert the guide pin into the housing without applying any pressure on the mobile arm, the first zone being delimited by a part of the wall of the housing and by the mobile arm, and
a second zone to fix the guide pin in the housing after pressure is applied by the guide pin on the mobile arm.
The invention also relates to a process for attachment of a connector equipped with optical fibers to a microelectronic component, the connector comprising at least one guide pin. The process comprises the following steps in sequence:
the guide pin is inserted in a first zone of a housing provided with at least one mobile arm, the guide pin being inserted without applying any pressure on the mobile arm(s),
the guide pin is moved towards one end of the mobile arm(s),
the guide pin applies pressure to the end of the mobile arm(s) such that the mobile arm(s) (is) are eventually fixed in a guide pin retention position in a second zone (Z2) of the housing.